Partition Zion
Partition, (パーティション, 시온 김, also known as Zion Kim) is a protagonist of Geokatsu~ko! ''Season Two and on until Season Six. He is also a protagonist in the Geomajo Doujinshi, and the main protagonist of Geokatsu~ko! Afterstory. He takes the role of an Ojamajo and then makes progress up to a Dasher. It is known that Starii has an obsessive crush on him. Bio Appearance Partition has short black hair that turns blue and cyan once he transforms. He has blue glasses, and eyes with colors that resemble his icon form. In his normal form, he usually is seen with a white shirt and black pants, along with shoes and his glasses. Once he transforms, his outfit completely changes, turning into a blue jacket with a blue and cyan shirt, resembling his icon form. He also has a hairclip of his icon form, which includes his crystal. Personality Partition is seen as a very nice individual and he seems to care for his friends a lot. Though, if he hasn't met a specific person, or hasn't talked to them at all, he will completely ignore them and their statements. He is also recognized for being a Dasher, and he has many fangirls. He completely ignores them, and usually just continues on his day. Dasher Partition, instead of transforming into a Majo like most protagonists, he transforms into a Dasher, a type of wizard who would fight off hackers when they were around. In this form, as said earlier, his outfit changes so much, that no new villain could recognize him as the bland, dense person he was before. He now wears a blue jacket, a blue and cyan shirt that resembles his icon form, and a hairclip of his icon form with his crystal on it. He can also grab his hairclip and transform them into boomerangs or knives. He is able to throw these at anything whenever he wants to (minus in his human form). He can use his compact to summon his seahorse, but sometimes it backfires, summoning nothing at all. Like every other Dasher, he can summon anything else to use as a weapon, but his most powerful weapons are his hairclip and seahorse. Occasionally he can transform his hairclip into a gun, but that only happens when he has collected all the souls of the Dashers. His magic crystal is in the shape of his own icon and has the same colors. Rarely it changes between dark blue and cyan depending on his HP. He really never had a fairy to call his own, though he does have a seahorse. He's had it since early 2015, the same year that Starii upgraded into a Majo. The seahorse's name is currently unknown and may be unknown for a very long time. Relationships FunnyGame and The Dashers Starii Hoshiiko The Majos Names in Different Languages * Chinese: | * English: ''Zion Kim * Malaysian: ' * German: ' * Korean: 시온 김 | Zion Kim Trivia * Partition can be described as a polar opposite to Colon, as one has water powers and the other has fire powers, one has only weapons and the other has natural powers, one acquired their magic and the other was born with it, one gets heavily disguised and the other only gets an outfit change, etc. ** They do have many similarities, for example their marine animal ships, their Dasher status, etc. Gallery Noobtition.png|oof Touko, is this a normal occurrence??? You so MLG Pro.png|"Huh... so Parti really did notice Stari...huh" TOUKO IS THIS A NORMAL OCCURRENCE.png|"Partition noticing Starii for the second time, Touko, is this a normal occurrence?" voonet meme.png|voonet meme Hmmm.png Category:Dashers